


an unexpected gift

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Babies, Death Stranding Spoilers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, GOD I AM SO SORRY I REALLY TRIED, Human Experimentation, I REALLY REALLY TRIED NOT TO ADD ANYTHING, Injury, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i couldn't help myself, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Riku, the best spy in the agency, brings home a souvenir to his husband Sora stuck at home on forced medical leave.It's both the best and the last thing Sora ever expected. (Not that he's complaining.)
Relationships: Riku & Sora & Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	an unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> > hand me any piece of media and i will, inevitably, find a way to soriku it  
>    
>  that being said,
>> 
>> — 🌟 bukkun, MSc 🌟 (@trickscd) [November 28, 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1199894888759713793?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> i KNOW this was in context of a death stranding soriku au but this also applies to this
> 
> anyway hi happy soriku week i have never delivered anything anyone has asked, ever but what else is new !!!!! it's been a solid two (2) months since i posted anything so Here We Are, i was up to the eyeballs in 00Q for a hot fuckin minute so
> 
> i will give absolutely no context to this au. **bites ball** no explain. only read!!!! everyone please say thank you to [twitter user cloudcastor "claude" kingdomhearts](https://twitter.com/cloudcastor) for inspiring me to write about babie yozora!!
> 
> if this reads horribly i apologise. again it's been a while. i honestly just did this out of pure indulgence and i will not be swayed from doing things out of this singular motivation.

“ _Sora, I owe you an explanation._ ”

Definitely not something you would want to hear from your partner after waking up to a violently vibrating phone on your cheek on a Tuesday at 3 in the morning. 

Sora jolted upright in bed, eyes going comically wide as he stared into the darkness of their apartment. “Riku? Riku, are you okay?”

He yanked at the tablet on his bedside table, unlocking it quickly to start looking for his partner’s location. 

“ _Yeah, I—tracker’s dead._ ”

Sora frowned when the display on the tablet confirmed Riku’s words, and he shook his head exasperatedly, lying back in bed with a sigh. His broken leg twinged in mild protest, and he winced. 

“How’d you know I was looking for you?”

“ _I married you for a reason, genius._ ” There was a smile in Riku’s voice, but Sora could hear the exhaustion in the sigh that followed. “ _I’m fine. Just calling you before Kairi starts breaking the door down because here I go again going off the grid and they’re starting to look for another double O to assign you with._ ”

“Yeah, right. I’ll make you a widower first.” Sora scoffed. “What’s up? What happened?”

“ _I…_ ” Riku made a grunt of effort, “ _I think I’m on the border of… somewhere in Europe now, I think._ ”

“Excellent, that narrows it down somewhat.”

Riku snorted, and Sora felt relief surge in his chest. “ _You coming to look for me on that busted leg? My hero._ ”

“Shut up, you know I would.” Sora pouted, and his husband laughed. 

“ _Yeah, you would._ ” He paused for a moment, and took a shaky breath. “ _I’ll be back home soon. Maybe in a week, or less._ ”

“You bringing me a souvenir?”

“ _What, my whole ass in one piece is not souvenir enough?_ ” Riku’s voice lacked the mirth Sora was expecting, and he frowned slightly, cocking his head.

“Riku.” He said softly. “I’m glad you’re safe, you know that.”

“ _I know._ ” Riku replied. “ _Thanks, Sora._ ”

Sora smiled at that, and nodded to himself. 

“Just get home safely, okay?”

“ _Yeah. And I’ll bring you something, too._ ”

Sora’s smile widened. “That’s a deal! Love you, Riku. Get home safe.”

“ _Love you too._ ” Riku said. “ _I’ll see you soon._ ”

* * *

Sora was no early riser if he had the choice. On days off and medical leave days, he could sleep in until the late afternoons, but in the days following Riku’s call from Somewhere-In-Europe, his double O training kicked in and he always rose at exactly 3 in the morning, waiting for Riku to come home. 

Which is why, after a week or so of this happening, Sora inexplicably managed to sleep in when he heard the sound of the front door unlocking. He jerked awake, snatching his hand under his pillow for the Walther PP he started keeping under there when he heard a familiar gait on their wooden flooring. He lit up, awkwardly ambling out of bed and stuffing the gun in his pocket to hobble out of the bedroom, crashing into the doorway into their living room just in time to see Riku drop himself onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. 

He looked a little worse for wear—his hair had been sheared off an inch or so at one side and there was a cut on his cheek. There was a healing shiner on his temple and a darker one on his left eye, and his lower lip was split and dry. He was in a pair of less than perfect black slacks and black leather shoes, and his white shirt was open three buttons down to let Sora see the tip of a crisscrossing bandage across his husband’s chest peeking through the opening. He had an oversized black windbreaker slung over his shoulders and wrapped around his midsection, and Sora was quick to start pulling it off. 

“H-hey! Wait!” Riku protested, and Sora looked at him worriedly. 

“Are you hurt? Should I call medical?” He asked hurriedly, but Riku shook his head, reaching out to squeeze Sora’s hand. “Riku, are you—”

The older man leaned forward to brush their lips together, and Sora sighed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You forgot my welcome back kiss.” He murmured. 

“Sorry,” Sora drawled. “I was worried about the entire package, nevermind usual tradition.” He sat back away from him with a sigh, smiling in relief at the sight of Riku back in their home, safe and sound. He cupped his husband’s face in his hand and rubbed his thumb gently over Riku’s unblemished cheekbone. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” Riku hummed, and Sora smiled, making a move to pull off the man’s windbreaker again when he shook his head gingerly. Sora cocked his head at him, and Riku gave him a lopsided little grin. “Sora, I’ve got a question.”

“Shoot.” He said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you think about kids?”

“Kids?” Sora echoed, blinking confusedly as Riku held his shoulder and gently sat him down on the armchair next to the loveseat. The brunet winced, feeling his leg protest movement, but he quickly calmed down when Riku knelt down in front of him, an arm cradling something close to his stomach. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Oh, my god. Are you pregnant? How? Just because I top sometimes, doesn’t mean—”

“ _Sora._ ” Riku was fighting back a laugh bubbling in his chest at Sora’s reaction, and the younger man gave him a frown, crossing his arms petulantly as Riku tried to calm himself down. He took a fortifying breath, and tried again. “No, I’m not pregnant, you giant dweeb. God, I love you so much.”

“Shameless affection isn’t gonna make it any better, Riku.” Sora pouted. “Explain yourself, or I’m going to call Kairi _right now_ and let medical know you’re already home.”

Riku rolled his eyes, and gently shucked his windbreaker off his shoulders to let it drop to the ground. It hid a makeshift baby sling strapped low on his torso, and Sora’s eyes widened when he saw a flash of silvery snowy hair peeking out from behind the stretched t-shirt cloth. 

“You asked for souvenirs, so I got you this.”

“You got me a whole ass _child?_ ” Sora gaped at Riku as the man delicately extricated the sleeping baby from the sling with mild discomfort from his smarting chest, and at the first wince from his husband, Sora hurried forward to help him the rest of the way. Gently he pulled away with a sleeping silver-haired baby in his arms, and he blinked down at it and the children’s size t-shirt that he wore like a nightgown. Sora could see that there was a knife cut on the collar of the shirt so it could hang more loosely on the baby, and when he saw that it was drooling, he gently dabbed the line of spit away with the hem of the shirt. 

“It’s a long story.” Riku sighed, and all at once, Sora understood why his husband was so _exhausted_ in his calls. “I… I know you’ve been thinking about adoption.” 

Sora’s cheeks grew hot, and he spluttered, shaking his head in protest, but Riku raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You married the best double O in the agency, Sora.” He deadpanned, “You don’t think I won’t find out you’ve been looking at the how-tos and all that?” 

Sora’s expression fell, and Riku laughed, shaking his head as he pinched his nose.

“Kidding. You left a tab open one night on my tablet when you fell asleep high on pain meds. I kinda figured out the rest when I saw you lingering on our friends’ baby pictures on social media.” Riku kissed his forehead. “I didn’t know how else to bring it up to you any earlier, but the next thing I knew, I had to smuggle this baby home all the way from that mess I had to clean up in Lithuania.”

“Oh, Riku…” Sora sighed, and his husband laughed tiredly. 

“I’m sorry, Sora, I know I should tell you the whole thing, but I’d _really_ like to just collapse next to my partner in bed and sleep until tomorrow afternoon.”

“He was part of the mission?” Sora asked, and Riku nodded, stifling a yawn. The brunet’s expression on him softened up, and he nodded in understanding, gently helping Riku stand with a little difficulty on his own, and the older man flinched at his touch when Sora wrapped his arm around his torso. “Anything broken?”

“I think fractured.” Riku took a shuddering breath. “Metal boot met my lats. Didn’t hit it off right away.”

Sora’s expression tightened, his hand balling into a fist as he lifted his hand off Riku’s side, and the man gave him a tired grin. 

“Took care of the guy, don’t worry.” He said softly. “You can relax now, I promise it’ll be okay.” Sora gave him a smile at that, and nodded, gently adjusting his hold on the baby as the both of them hobbled towards their bedroom. 

Riku dropped onto the bed without much preamble, and Sora smiled fondly, thinking about the inevitable whining he was going to get from Riku the next day about not changing out of dirty outside clothes before going to bed. He tucked Riku in gently, grateful the man had at least kicked his shoes off before falling unconscious in bed, before settling down next to him, holding the baby close to his chest to soothe him with his heartbeat. 

Sora shut his eyes, and quickly followed Riku into restful bliss.

* * *

Well, as blissful as it could get, when only two or so hours later, Sora jerked awake to the sound of the baby crying. He sat up dazedly, confused for a hot minute why in the absolute _hell_ was there a baby screaming in his ear, when the memories of last night came crashing into him and he looked down to see that the baby was crying into his shirt. Much to Sora’s surprise, the boy had heterochromia, blue and red obscured by tears as the baby beat his tiny fists into Sora’s chest. He sat there, blinking dumbly for a moment as he racked his sleep-addled brain for what he should do, when Riku sat up, gently prying the baby from Sora’s arms to rock him gently, hushing him.

“Do we have milk in the apartment?” Riku asked, after Sora simply continued to stare at him while the baby refused to stop crying. “Could you make some warm milk for the baby?” 

“R-right.” Sora nodded shakily. He hobbled out of bed to head to the kitchen, and got to work on warming up some milk. When he made his way back to their bedroom, Riku had quieted the baby down, humming a little lullaby to him softly with a serene smile on his face as he rocked him gently. The baby stared up at Riku with wide eyes, a tiny fist bunched around a lock of Riku’s hair, and Sora’s heart swelled at the sight of them like that. 

Quietly he made his way over to his husband’s side, handing him the mug he used to warm the milk, and Riku gave him a soft smile, lighting up some more when he saw that Sora had put a teaspoon in it to help feed the baby. Sora took him from Riku’s arms, and together they got to feeding the baby some milk, before he fell asleep against Sora’s chest after a happy little coo. 

“We’re gonna have to buy so much stuff for him.” Sora said quietly, and Riku looked at him in amazement. Sora gave him a little shy smile, shrugging. “We’ve got enough saved up for him, I think.” 

“Sora…”

“You were right, Riku.” He said. “I _was_ thinking about children, but in a few more years from now.” Sora chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Like, when we hit 35, or something.” 

“It’s not that far off, you know.” Riku mumbled, and Sora nodded.

“Which is why it’s fine,” He said, “Bringing a baby home, and stuff. I know it was tearing at you, worrying if it was going to be okay with me to keep this baby here, and I’m telling you that it is. You know me well, Riku, but don’t forget that I know you just as well, too.” He cupped Riku’s cheek in one hand, chuckling softly. “Not after all we’ve been through.”

“It’s gonna be tough.” Riku said faintly. “We’re both secret agents who head out all the time. We’ll always run the risk of never coming home.”

“Then we’ll just work harder to come home to our baby, then.” Sora huffed. “And if we’re both out, we can ask Kairi to babysit. I’m sure Q branch will _love_ him too.”

Riku’s expression melted into tender _adoration,_ and Sora could almost see it overlap with the way Riku looked at him the day they got married. Riku pressed his hand over Sora’s on his cheek, leaning into his touch as he sighed.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Sora said. “And, our little baby here. What’s his name?”

“Don’t wanna hear his backstory first?” Riku asked, chuckling, and Sora shrugged. 

“I think it’d be easier to tell it if he had a name.” He said, looking down at the baby in his arms. There were already little angel-hair strands of silver on his head, and Sora smiled softly down at him. “You were waiting for me, weren’t you?”

“If you want the romantic explanation, yeah.” Riku huffed, leaning against Sora’s side with a sigh. “The not-so-romantic explanation was because I was too busy calling in favours to whoever and wherever to get my ass back home to you as soon as I can.” 

“Still romantic.” Sora hummed, and pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead. “You’re not very good at naming things, anyway.”

“Sora, Bumpis? Remember him?”

“Stop acting like he’s dead! He’s in the hospital, doing perfectly fine, thank you very much, and Bumpis is an _excellent_ name for a huge chonker like him.” Sora said haughtily. “Besides, speak for yourself, Mr. Wingus, Prince of Pale Moonlight!”

“ _Shut up._ ” Riku laughed, bumping their shoulders together as the two husbands shared a moment of laughter, but they quickly sobered up, looking down at the baby sleeping in Sora’s arms. 

“He has a lot of you in him.” Sora murmured. “Is he yours?”

“Yes and no, I think.” Riku said, and Sora hummed. “Frankly, I’m not entirely sure. I’ve got a USB ready for Kairi to dig her claws into when I get it to her.”

“Huh.” Sora hummed. 

“I think…” Riku muttered, pressing a kiss to Sora’s temple, “His name should have you in it.”

Sora blinked at him, and he shrugged. “It’s only fair.” He said.

The brunet frowned, and looked down at the baby, thinking about how Riku would have smuggled him under the cover of night, under false names and hastily-cobbled together favours from other government agents. The baby would have lived in the darkness for so long, trapped in the mess of wherever and whatever it was Riku was dealing with in Lithuania, and then in the long, arduous and stressful journey home. It would have been shaky SUV’s and rickety trains on the road back under the cover of night, which was all he ever knew, until today. 

Until he came home to where Riku kept his own little piece of sunlight in their world of the night as spies, and Sora smiled softly.

“Yozora.” He said, and Riku cocked his head at him. “Night sky.”

Riku thought about it for a long moment, likely going down the same road as Sora’s mind did as he thought of the baby’s name, and when they met halfway in their deductions, the older man smiled. “Yozora. I like that.”

Sora beamed at him, and looked down at Yozora, who was still sleeping soundly next to his heartbeat. “He sleeps instantly at the sound of a heartbeat, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I kept him close at all times while we were travelling.” He said fondly, “He tired the shit out of me, but I wouldn’t have him any other way.” 

Sora smiled at that, and pressed a kiss to Riku’s cheek.

“ _Now,_ about that explanation you owe me?”

“Nuh-huh.” Riku poked Sora’s nose. “Diapers, baby clothes and supplies first.” 

Sora opened his mouth to protest, when the both of them smelled the scent of poop. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, and Sora’s expression fell when Yozora woke up, and began to cry anew.

“Right.” He said, wincing painfully. “Diapers, baby clothes and supplies first.”

* * *

“What’s the difference between the blue packaging and the green one?” Sora asked, frowning at the two packets of diapers Riku held in his hands, and the two of them stared at the labels in mild confusion as they tried to make sense of what they were looking at. They’d been at the supermarket for almost an hour now, securing clothes for Yozora first before anything else, and when it was time to get supplies for their little boy, both Sora and Riku were overwhelmed at the sheer amount of choices they had for him.

“You were the one looking at baby websites, you tell me!” Riku huffed, and Sora pouted at him. He opened his mouth to shoot a witty retort back at his husband, when his phone rang, and he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Riku fell quiet as Sora picked up without bothering to look at caller ID.

“Hello?”

“ _So that’s where you’ve been, 006 and 007._ ” Kairi deadpanned from his phone, and Sora lit up, whirling around to look at the CCTV camera behind them, waving at it brightly. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, and looked at the camera, finally putting two and two together as he waved at the camera with a smile, too. “ _Send that bastard in for medical._ ” She said, and then: “ _And bring the baby here. I wanna hug him so badly after everything he’s been through._ ”

Sora frowned at that, looking down at Yozora, who was currently preoccupied with a pacifier he and Riku got him. Riku squeezed his shoulder to catch his attention, and Sora looked up at him.

“She’s asking about Yozora, isn’t she?”

“And demanding me to take you in for medical.” Sora said, and Kairi huffed from her side of the call. “We’ll come over after we get diapers for Yozora.” He told her, and she hummed.

“ _Yozora, huh. Nice name._ ” She said, “ _I’ll get your papers ready for the little guy. Also, my cousin uses the purple package, so I suggest that one for your kid too. You’re welcome._ ”

Sora smiled at that, laughing softly as he looked up at the CCTV their Quartermaster was watching them through. He gave her a thumbs-up, and he heard her giggle through their call.

“Thanks, Kairi. See you later.” 

“ _Seeya._ ”

Sora looked back at the packages of diapers Riku was mulling over, and plucked a large purple package of diapers off the top shelf, dropping it into their shopping cart. “Done.” He said cheerfully when Riku looked at him owlishly, and pushed their cart along as pleasantly as he could with a healing broken leg. 

“Sora,” Riku said, and Sora looked at him over his shoulder. 

“What?”

“That’s the most expensive thing on the shelf.”

Sora’s eyes widened, and he looked at the CCTV, almost imagining he could hear the sound of Kairi’s laughter from behind her monitor.

* * *

Yozora was definitely Riku’s boy, Sora thought as the boy refused to let Riku go into the medical bay to get looked over, kicking, screaming and crying until Kairi distracted him with a little soft toy she had on her desk. It was enough to keep the boy’s attention away from Riku long enough to let the man sneak into the medical bay with Aerith, and Sora couldn’t help but smile as he held Yozora, letting Kairi play with him. 

After the fourth time Kairi bamboozled Yozora with disappearing behind her hands, Sora decided to speak up.

“Hey, Kairi?” He asked, endlessly fond at the sight of their brilliant, young, stalwart little Quartermaster making funny little faces at his baby, cooing at Yozora and giggling brightly every time the baby also giggled at what she was doing. The redhead looked up at him in surprise, but quickly gathered herself together, straightening up and smoothing down her baby pink trench coat. She cleared her throat, her cheeks going pink as she looked at Sora.

“Yeah?” She asked intelligently, and Sora’s smile at her was warm. 

“What did you mean by ‘after everything he’s been through’?” He asked, and she blinked at him confusedly.

“Riku hasn’t told you?”

“I wanted to be patient.” Sora mumbled, “So no. I haven’t exactly _pried_ that hard. We keep getting interrupted.” He looked at her pointedly, and Kairi rolled her eyes. 

“Well, you tell your husband to show up on time and stop going off the grid first.” She huffed. “And also to file his reports on time, which he actually does.” Kairi elbowed him in the side lightly. “Unlike _you._ ”

Sora laughed sheepishly at that, but they sobered up quickly enough. Kairi sighed, and shuffled on her feet. “This is all the stuff I just heard from Riku while I was handling him, but I have a feeling that there’s more things he hasn’t told me during the mission in Lithuania.”

“Tell me what you do know.” He said, and Kairi looked at him uneasily. 

“You sure?” She asked.

“I’m a double O too, y’know.” Sora huffed, thumbing his nose confidently. 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Riku discovered a facility that was essentially a breeding farm.” Sora blinked at her in confusion, and she huffed in exasperation. “They were tailoring babies, Sora. Trying to grow a perfect little soldier.”

“Oh, my god.” Sora’s eyes widened, and Kairi nodded gingerly.

“And somehow, they’d managed to get DNA from different kinds of people all over the world, celebrities, athletes… agents.” She said carefully, and gingerly gestured at the door. “Must have been from a previous assignment, or something, but I think, somehow, little Yozora here has some splice from Riku.” 

Sora frowned, looking down at the baby in his arms, who had fallen quiet to suckle at his pacifier again, and held him a fraction closer to himself. Kairi couldn’t help but smile a little at that, and cleared her throat.

“And you.” She said. 

Sora _definitely_ wasn’t expecting that, and Kairi shrugged, gently thumbing at Yozora’s pudgy little cheek, making him giggle around his pacifier. 

“Riku and I don’t get it either, at least, not until I start digging in his USB that he handed over, but he told me that he had a gut feeling there was some you in Yozora too.” She sighed, stroking the baby’s fine little hairs on his head, smiling sadly when Yozora cooed in delight. “I could hear over the intercom that he was working with someone, but with only a nickname, I don’t know who he was. Just that he, too, was a father, with his own baby in his arms on the way out.”

She sighed, and leaned against Sora’s side. “I can only hope that they made it out.”

“Me too.” Sora said quietly, and the both of them fell silent, content on watching Yozora acquaint himself with the plush yellow bird that previously belonged on Kairi’s desk.

* * *

“—And we’ll have to change emergency security measures when we’re redeployed back into the field. I've already let M know about it, we should be able to get him to agree if we let Aunt Minnie see Yozora first.”

Sora followed after his husband, nodding dazedly as Yozora snoozed in his arms. Riku was carrying the rest of their day’s worth of shopping—despite the fractured ribs, healing internal hemorrhaging, and all that mess all over his back—into their apartment first as he talked, but he stopped when all he heard from Sora was an absent hum of agreement. He turned to look at his husband, a witty remark ready on his lips, when he saw the way Sora was looking at him.

There was sadness in his bright blue eyes—a kind of sadness that made Riku’s chest feel tight, and he shook his head fondly, putting their things down on the floor next to the couch to head to his husband’s side, cupping his face in his hands. 

“Sora, you okay?” He asked. 

“Riku…” he said carefully. “You still owe me an explanation.”

Riku almost _flinched_ at that, but he acquiesced, nodding as he pulled away from Sora to sit down on the armchair with a sigh. 

“Yeah… I guess I do.”

Sora looked at him sheepishly, and sighed. 

“After we get Yozora into his new crib.” He said, and Riku blinked at him. “You assemble it, because I have no idea how to read mumbo-jumbo IKEA instruction manuals. I’ll be making Yozora’s formula for the night.”

Riku gave him a weak smile. “Right. I’ll get on it.”

Sora nodded, and marched over to the kitchen. He distracted himself with methodically making the milk with just one hand, the other still carrying Yozora, and he listened out for Riku in their bedroom, sometimes cursing at something or other, followed by a muted crash that he no doubt caught before it fell. 

When he was done, he realised Riku wasn’t done yet, so he made his way over to their bedroom to find him standing in the middle of an assembled frame, glaring at the instruction manual with an intensity Sora only ever saw in the field. He burst out laughing at that, and Riku looked at him pleadingly. 

“Sora. It’s harder than it looks.”

“Yeah, I guess I was being a little too mean by making you build that yourself.” He said, taking Riku’s hand and gently leading him out from the middle of the frame to lead him to bed. “We’ll just sleep with Yozora between us again.”

“Yeah, ok.” Riku sighed, lying back apropos of nothing, and Sora gave him a knowing grin. He snorted derisively, pulling Sora and Yozora down to lie next to him, rolling over to look at his husband with a dreamy little smile on his lips. “Shut up. We’re changing the sheets in like, three days anyway.”

“Whatever.” Sora rolled his eyes, blowing a raspberry at him, and the both of them shared a moment of laughter, but it didn’t take them long for them to fall quiet, Riku sighing as he nosed at his pillow tiredly. 

“Kairi told you some of it, didn’t she?” He asked after a long moment of silence, and Sora wasn’t about to try denying anything. He knew his husband better than anyone else.

“Only what she knew.” Sora replied. “Nothing I wouldn’t find out if I took a look at your mission briefing, I think.”

Riku huffed, rolling over to lie on his back to stare at the ceiling, moving easily like as if his ribs weren’t fractured, and Sora petulantly wished he could be as tolerant to pain as his husband was. 

“His name was Cliff.” He said, and Sora frowned in confusion at him before Riku turned his head to meet his gaze. “The reason why I could take Yozora home.” He clarified, and when Sora still looked at him blankly, Riku laughed softly and turned back to look at the ceiling. “She didn’t tell you enough.”

“Clearly.” Sora said, and Riku shrugged easily. “She knew you wanted to be the one to tell me. So start from the top.”

Riku took a moment to gather his thoughts, but Sora patiently waited for him, and when he finally settled on something, he rolled over again to look at Sora.

“Almost a month ago, I was sent to Lithuania based on your recon report of the area.” He said. “You know this.”

“I do.” Sora nodded. 

“You said—you reported that you found a sort of child soldier training facility in a converted old castle, so I went in there to neutralise it. Standard fare stuff, supposedly was a run of the mill thing.”

“Supposedly.” Sora echoed, and Riku sighed.

“It didn’t take long for me to find out that there was something else, too. Bidders, people who sent in DNA samples and sex cells and… donor _incubators_ for their own custom-made child. Custom-made baby. Or whatever.” 

Sora’s eyes widened, and Riku nodded tiredly. 

“It was _bad._ I planted myself in there with Kairi’s help, and for a while I had to figure out how the _hell_ to go about it. I couldn’t call you in, you were grounded, and I couldn’t stress you out how things were going every night we were on call with each other.” He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing as he rubbed at his temples. “So I gathered intel. Got a list of some customers so Q Branch could start chasing them down. Then someone noticed my snooping.”

“Cliff?”

“Cliff.” Riku nodded. “And then one thing led to another, and we found his wife, and our Yozora.”

“His… wife?” Sora blinked.

“She was there as… well.” Riku made a vague gesture. “You can’t make pie without an oven.”

“Oh, my _god._ ” Sora breathed. 

“Yeah.” Riku sighed exasperatedly. “Then came the usual fare. We set people free, the works.”

“Did you blow the whole place up?”

“ _No,_ ” Riku began haltingly, and Sora raised an eyebrow at him. “ _Technically,_ it wasn’t me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sora laughed softly, and Riku laughed at that, too. 

“ _I_ didn’t press the self destruct button.”

“They had a self destruct button.”

“Hell yeah, they did.”

Sora burst into giggles, waking Yozora up between them, and the both of them immediately fell quiet when the baby slowly blinked his eyes open, settling on Riku. 

“Hey, baby.” He cooed softly, and Yozora cooed, giggling the way Sora had. Riku and Sora shared relieved smiles, and Sora hugged Yozora closer, kissing the top of his head. 

“What happened after that?”

“I lost my backup that was supposed to extract me, and Cliff lost his wife.” Riku said quietly, and Sora’s expression fell. “I couldn’t imagine what he’s going through. I can’t imagine losing you.”

“Neither can I.” Sora agreed. 

“We got away with our babies, at least. Got off the castle property just barely in time. Cliff helped me get started on heading back home, and the rest is history.” He looked down at Yozora, who had started balling his tiny fists in the cloth of their blankets, and smiled slightly. 

“Why’d you bring Yozora with you?” Sora asked. “You could have easily left him with the rest, couldn’t you?”

“I…” Riku took a long moment to think again, the only sound Yozora’s soft gurgling. “He was the special.” He finally said, reaching forward to hold his index finger near Yozora, and the baby cheered, holding it like it was a treasure. He smiled sadly.

“The special?”

“He was being kept with the branch head.” Riku winced at the way Sora’s eyes widened in shock. “Yeah. _Branch head._ This isn’t over.”

“I can’t believe this.” Sora said quietly. 

“I wish I couldn’t, either.” Riku sighed. “Yozora was one of the more successful children, the sole survivor of an ambitious splicing of different DNA from multiple people.”

“Do you know who?”

Riku shook his head. “No. Just that they were all… top of their leagues. Likely agents just like us.”

Sora bit his lip. 

“The moment I saw him, Sora, I just—I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That he had a little bit of you in him, too.” Riku said, looking at Sora with a tender expression on his face. “I knew… I just _knew_ that you’d love him, too.”

“I do.” Sora nodded. “He’s got some of you in him too, you know. He’s _ours._ ”

“In so many strange senses of the word, yeah, he _is_ ours.” Riku chuckled fondly. “I could feel he was mine, too.”

Yozora put Riku’s finger into his mouth, and the man laughed softly, pulling it out. 

“And… if he was the special, no one else would be better qualified to protect him than us.”

Sora frowned. “You think they’ll come for him?”

His husband’s expression darkened. “They can _try._ ”

Sora finally smiled at him, chuckling softly over the sound of Yozora wanting Riku’s finger back to hold. 

“You know, I’ve never tried imagining you as some protective papa bear kind of guy.” He said, and Riku blinked at him. Sora shrugged easily. “It suits you, Mr. Dad. Don’t go bald anytime soon, now.”

“Oh, shut up.” Riku dissolved into laughter, and Sora laughed along with him. Yozora looked up at his parents, and also began to giggle brightly, smacking his little hands down on Sora’s arm around his waist. Their laughter dissolved into contented silence as they calmed down, and Riku reached forward to stroke Sora’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you so much, Sora. You’re too good for me.”

“You know, that’s what I think too.” Sora hummed, “That it’s _you_ who’s too good for me.”

“Guess we’re just right for each other, then.” Riku chuckled, and Sora’s smile widened.

“I guess.” He felt Riku twirl a lock of his hair between his fingers, and realisation sank in. “Did you wipe Yozora’s spit in my hair?”

“What?” Riku asked innocently, but he was _definitely_ smirking.

“Oh, my god.” Sora burst out laughing. “That’s it. I’m filing for a divorce.”

“Oh no.” Riku said flatly, taking Yozora from Sora to keep him from Sora’s squirming as he laughed. “What’ll we do, Yozora? He’s leaving us.”

“As if. I’m bringing Yozora with me.”

“You already love him more than you love me? Wow, harsh!” Riku made a show of looking shocked, and Sora burst out laughing again, surging forward to cuddle both his husband and their baby, and they rolled around laughing together in bed. Sora ended up straddling Riku, who had Yozora resting on his chest, also brightly giggling, and they fell quiet into contented silence as the brunet sighed, pressing his forehead against Riku’s.

“I love you so much, Riku.” He murmured, and Riku’s smile softened. Sora smiled widely at him, and pulled away to cock his head at him. “We’ll raise and protect him together, I promise.” He leaned down to kiss Yozora’s little head, huffing fondly when the baby fell asleep to the sound of Riku’s heartbeat, and Riku nodded.

“We’ll have a lot of troubles ahead, you know.” He said, and Sora shrugged.

“Thought that came with the whole marriage package.” He grinned. “Y’know, what with the vows and all that stuff.”

“You made up half of yours, you massive doofus.” Riku laughed, and Sora’s grin widened.

“And you went totally off script!” He leaned forward to kiss Riku, their laughter mingling between their lips, and when they parted, Riku sighed happily. 

“Tomorrow, we’re gonna face our first trouble.” He murmured, and Sora frowned. “The IKEA crib.”

“Oh, god.” Sora groaned. “Our greatest enemy.”

“I’m counting on you, Agent Sora.” Riku winked, and Sora grinned. “For Yozora’s sake.”

“You got it, Agent Riku.” Sora beamed. “For Yozora’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> "the lithuania connection means that the castle they were in was castle lecter and that's why clifford unger is there right" SHUT UP PP P P P PP anyway congratulations to mads mikkelsen for winning best performance mwah well done daddy
> 
> i'm still very, very salty that kingdom hearts hasn't won a thing. rigged smh
> 
> ...yeah i'll probably do something more with this i like the idea of having a series on ao3 called "baby fever" and it's just me writing about a lifestyle i actually would abhor on myself ~~i hate children irl, actually~~ but would be absolutely adorable with soriku


End file.
